December is A Lonely Month
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek has the winter blues and to make things worse, the house is destroyed in a blizzard. In Far, Far Away, can they still have the perfect Christmas to them?
1. Feeling Lonely

December is a Lonely Month.

Shrek was feeling lonely. Fiona and the triplets were in Far, Far Away spending the day Christmas shopping. He was putting up the Christmas tree on his own.

"_Maybe later we can do things together as a family. It's lonely doing this stuff on my own. It's much better when Fiona and the kids do it too." _He thought as he put the tree topper on the tree. He'd made it himself. He then went into the village and got the turkey and Christmas presents early this year unlike last year.

He smiled as he remembered Christmas Eve last year. He then poured himself some egg nog when he got back home. In Far,Far Away Fiona sighed. She was missing her husband as she was helping her mother decorate the Christmas tree. The triplets were playing with the baubles. That made her laugh. "_I hope Shrek's okay on his own. I know how much Christmas means to him. I never meant to leave him out of the plans. Maybe I should go get him." _She thought as Lillian put the star on top. "What's wrong honey? Is something the matter?" she asked gently.

"We left Shrek out of our plans. He's probably in a bad mood. Christmas means so much to him. He probably thinks we... forgot him. Would it be alright if I went and brought him back here? That way we can be together at Christmas." Fiona told her. "Go ahead. I know Christmas is a time for family." Lillian replied. As she set off in the onion carriage, a blizzard was starting in Duloc and it was getting worse. Shrek woke up to find himself outside and knee deep in snow. "What's going on?" he asked shivering. The house was lying on it's side. "It figures that Christmas has to be worse this year." he thought as he walked in the snow. He felt tired but knew he couldn't fall asleep. Fiona was worried the next morning as she woke up. She then saw her husband lying in the snow and ran over to him. His eyes were closed and his ears had turned blue. "Please don't leave me!" she whispered as she brought him inside the onion carriage. She felt for his pulse. It was there but weak. "I'll have you warm in no time." she whispered as she wrapped him in blankets. She watched him closely as they arrived in Far, Far Away.

"Is he okay?" Lillian asked as Fiona dragged Shrek into the living room carefully near the fire. "I'm not sure. I think he was trying to find us but he got lost in the blizzard. I'm worried for him." she answered. The triplets then hugged their father. Fiona then heard her husband sneeze. "Bless you honey." Fiona said as she saw him open his eyes. "Hey honey. How did I get here?" he told her coughing. "It's okay honey. You got lost in the snow. I found you and brought you here. I'm so glad you're alright." she answered him. He smiled as he drank some hot chocolate. He was holding a box of tissues beside him. He smiled a little but was feeling depressed. Because of the blizzard , the house was wrecked and all the Christmas decorations he'd worked so hard on had been destroyed. At least he'd brought the gifts with him. Lillian saw a small tear in his eye but ignored it. "What's wrong honey?" Fiona asked him. "That blizzard I got lost in... It destroyed the house. I'm sorry. Now we've nowhere to go. I didn't wanna tell ya until after the holidays but I couldn't keep it a secret." he explained sadly as his ears drooped.

Lillian was worried at hearing that her family was homeless. Artie then came into the room. He was happy to see Shrek. "Hey man Merry Christmas!" he said to him. He was wearing red, long sleeved pyjamas with snow flakes on them and fluffy slippers. "Hey Artie. It mightn't be a Merry Christmas." he replied softly. "Why not?" Artie asked worried hearing the sadness in his friend's voice. "There was this huge blizzard and it destroyed the house. Now I'm worried because we've nowhere to go." Shrek explained.

Artie felt sad for him as he went to bed that night. He wished there was something he could do. He hated seeing his friend miserable at the most happiest time of the year. Fiona noticed her husband was sad as they lay in bed that night. "Don't worry honey. We'll think of something." she reassured him, He felt better with her beside him. "I know but it's the kids I'm worried about. Where're we gonna live now? We can't live in a village because the humans would be at our door every night. It looks like the only thing to do is... to stay here." he replied sighing. He didn't know somebody was watching dressed in a big red suit. "Maybe a Christmas miracle is in orser here." Ogre Claus thought as he drove off in his sleigh to his home in the Swampy North Pole...


	2. I miss You

December is a Lonely Month 

Ch 2

Lillian was still up. She was thinking about what her son in law had said. She felt sorry for him and his family. It was early morning and Fiona was still asleep but Shrek had snuck out of the castle and went back to where the swamp was.

He sighed as he used his strength to put it back in it's normal position. But it was still destroyed. The window panes were broken, the pots and vases which contained the things he kept for making food were smashed and eyeballs and food were littering the floor. Books had fallen onto the floor because the shelves had broken. "_This place… can't be fixed. I hate to say it but it's beyond hope. I can grab some things and head back to the castle before anyone notices I'm gone."_ He thought as he grabbed the triplet's favourite bottles, teething rings and toys as well as his book and a framed photo of them as a family. He sighed as he was about to close the door but grabbed his alligator easy chair.

"_No way am I leaving this place forever without you." _He thought as he got back to the castle before Fiona and the others woke up. Fiona saw him asleep with his head on the dining room table. "Dada!" the triplets said touching their father's head. "Poor Daddy. He must've tried to fix the house but it didn't work out. That's why our stuff's here." Fiona told them. She then went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. The triplets were babbling to their father. He woke up to them. "Hey my sweeties. Daddy's in a sad mood. He tried to fix the house but it's a lost cause. Not even Ogre Claus could help." Shrek told them as he held them in his arms. Artie then came down the stairs in his pyjamas.

Shrek noticed he was looking weird, like he was freaked out. "Are you okay? You look spooked." he said to Artie. "It's just this guy in a Santa suit visited me last night only it was an ogre. He said that he'd heard about the blizzard and that you guys had nowhere to go." Artie explained gently. Shrek smiled at him. "So Ogre Claus visited ya? Maybe... he wants to help. He probably would seeing as that's part of his job." he replied to the teen. "What're you talking about?" Artie asked. "It's okay Artie. Ogre Claus is like Santa but he comes to ogre houses that have too much cheer and smell like unicorn poop. He uses magic to transform the houses into something that suits us at this time of year. He also gives presents and good Christmas gooses to the women and sickly swamp juice to the babies. I don't know why he'd wanna see you." he explained calmly. "I might have an idea why. I wanted to help you guys because that storm made you homeless." Artie told him.

Fiona then came out carrying plates of eggs and waffles in mud. Shrek smiled at her. The triplets giggled as they were put in high chairs so they could eat breakfast. Artie wondered where Lillian was as he sat own to eat. Fiona noticed that the alligator easy chair was here too. "Did you drag that all the way here?" she asked Shrek. "Aye. It's a family heirloom. I couldn't leave it without a tush to call it home. The food's great by the way." he answered her as he drank coffee. Lillian watched as her family ate together, enjoying each other's company. She was feeling depressed because it was times like this that she missed Harold. She then went to the pond in the garden where his froggy body rested. "Hey honey. I know I haven't talked to you in a while but a lot has happened. Your son in law and his family are homeless because a storm destroyed their house and they've nowhere to go. I've been tutoring Artie on being a good King. I know he'll make you proud. I wish you were still with us and to see your grand children grow up." she said as tears welled up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. She needed to stay strong for the family right now or chaos would break loose.

Fiona saw her Mom there and felt sorry for her. She missed her father too and was still secretly grieving but was too busy taking care of her family. "I'm sorry Mom. I know how much you miss him. If only we could turn back time. That way we could find a cure and save him. I know it must hurt seeing us all together and still not think of him." she thought as she turned her attention back to her family. Lillian then entered the living room somberly. "Are you okay Mom?" Fiona asked her softly. "I'm fine dear." she replied as she walked out of the room. "Lillian." she heard somebody say as she went into the throne room. She assumed a karate stance. "Who's there?" she asked angrily but her anger faded when the stranger revealed himself. It was Harold as a ghost. "Harold? How did you... come back?" she asked softly. "I wanted to come back but I couldn't pass the test which could let me come back. I miss you more than you ever know." he answered her. Tears escaped her eyes at that as he faded.

"Please don't go!" she said but it was too late. Harold was already gone. She sank to her knees in agony. She was unaware that Fiona had seen this... "I'm sorry he went again. I know how much you loved him. I would be the same if something happened to Shrek that way." she thought as she went back to the dining room...


	3. Wishing for A Better Tormorrow

December is a Lonely Month 

Ch 3

Fiona was with Artie but was lost in thought. She then saw something on the bedside table in Artie's room. It looked like a snow globe but was very special. It was a Wish Globe. Inside it was wishing dust. If anybody made a wish on it, it would come true.

"_I know what to use it for. I can give Mom what she misses most, Dad. I hope it can bring him back. It's worth a shot." _She thought as she held it in her hand.

"I wish that my father King Harold was alive again and immortal." She told it softly. She watched as it shimmered and a blast of magic shot out of it. It filled the room with light. "What's going on?" Artie yelled as he shielded his eyes but put his hand down as the light vanished.

He gasped as he saw his uncle in his frog form. Fiona smiled happily. "I did it! Mom's going to be surprised when she sees you're alive!" she told him as he ate some flies. "Yes I'm happy to see you too honey but how did I get back here?" Harold asked her gently. "I made a wish on a Wish Globe to bring you back to life. Mom was really upset after the last time you visited as a ghost." Fiona explained. Harold smiled as he hopped into her arms. "Fiona I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made with you. It wasn't easy dealing with your daughter under a curse and trying to keep it from the kingdom at the same time. I'm also sorry about dealing with the Fairy Godmother. I just wanted to remain a human so your mother would still love me but she loves me as I am." he told her softly. Artie was a little freaked out. "Uncle Harold how're you a frog?" he asked but Fiona shot him a look. Harold chuckled at that.

"It's okay honey. I had to explain to your mother after the ball. I was born a frog but was a prince. But that was until I saw Lillian that day by the lily pond. I was in Love, True Love but I knew she a queen in waiting would never love a frog but that's when the Fairy Godmother showed up. She made me into a human but I didn't know what the catch was until Fiona was born." he explained gently. He smiled gently as they went downstairs into the dining room. Lillian was drinking her twelfth bottle of wine. She then stopped when she saw Harold in Fiona's arms. "Harold is that you? Not a trick?" she asked softly. "Yes Lillian it's me. Your daughter used a Wish Globe to bring me back. I missed you. I thought I would never see you again." he replied. She hugged him gently. "Merry Christmas Mom." Fiona said to her. "Thank you honey. You don't know how much this means to me." Lillian told her hugging her.

Shrek then came in holding the triplets. "What's going on? Is that Harold?" he asked. Fiona smiled as the triplets reached out for Harold. "Are these my grand children? They're adorable. I can't believe I missed their birth." he said to Fiona. Lillian saw that one of them was going to attempt to blow Harold up like a balloon but Shrek stopped him. "No blowing up Grandpa." he scolded. The triplet then crawled after it's siblings on the floor.

Later that night Lillian was in bed and Harold was sitting on the pillow beside her. She felt happy that her husband was beside her again and she wasn't alone anymore. "I felt awful that day when we buried you in the pond. I wanted to break down but had to remain strong for my family. After that I felt miserable like I could never be happy again." Lillian told him gently. "I know but don't think about it ever again. I'm here alive once more so there should be no more tears about that. What happened to the swamp?" Harold told her softly croaking a little. She laughed at that. "You're right about that. Their house was destroyed by a blizzard. Shrek went to try to fix it but it's a lost cause. They're worried about what'll happen after the holidays because they've nowhere to go and they can't live in the village because humans would be buggting them all hours of the day and night." Lillian explained to him. Artie then looked at the Wish Globe. "If Fiona brought back Uncle Harold, then I have an idea. I wish Shrek and Fiona's house was fixed better than new and able to withstand any storm or blizzard!" he said. Suddenly it shimmered and a blast of magic shot out of it and vanished.

"I hope it works. I don't want my best friend and his family without a home after Christmas." he whispered as he climbed into bed that night in his pyjamas...


	4. Celebrate Love

December is a Lonely Month 

A/N- I know that some of you noticed I put Princess Giselle from Enchanted in my fic but I was watching a preview for it and she reminded me of Snow when she started singing and the animals came to her. But she'll learn from Fiona and the other princesses that being a damsel in distress isn't cool anymore. Enjoy!

Ch 4

Fiona had snuck out of the castle in the early morning for some fresh air. She was on her own thinking when she came across a girl in a white dress and had red hair. She looked lost.

"Are you okay?" Fiona asked shaking her awake gently. "I'm lost. You're… an ogre!" she told her. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm one of the nice ones like my husband Shrek. I'm Fiona. You look like you don't belong here." She said to the girl.

"I'm sorry. My name is Princess Giselle of Andalasia. I'm waiting for True Love's Kiss." She replied softly. "_She seems nice but she needs to be toughed up a little. Maybe I can help her the way I did with my princess friends. I should bring her back to the castle before anything happens to her."_ Fiona thought as she led Giselle to the castle. Giselle was amazed by how huge the castle was.

Snow, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Doris saw Fiona come into the dining room with Giselle. "Hey Fi how's your friend?" Doris asked Fiona. Snow then heard her sing and birds come to her. "Hey red head I'm the only one who sings to animals here, get it?" she told Giselle, giving the girl a cold stare. Giselle nodded nervously at Snow. "Where're all your princes?" Giselle asked them quietly. Snow and the other princesses laughed at that hard. "We decided not to have anything to do with guys." Cinderella replied. "But what about your happily ever afters? Don't you want True Love?" Giselle asked confused. "We learned we can make them happen on our own with or without a man. Fiona taught us that we're more than just damsels in distress, that we're powerful warriors. Let me guess in your land, you still think being a damsel in distress is cool?" Snow explained as the others struck karate stances.

"This isn't right! We're princesses, not boy warriors. Don't you like being pretty and having any guy you want?" Giselle told them. Fiona could see Giselle wasn't understanding. "We do but that's only one part of us. Besides most guys aren't what we're looking for. Sometimes Prince Charming isn't right for you. I know. I've been there." she said gently but the girl ran off and out of the castle.

"Good riddance to her! She's not one of us. She'll change her tune once bandits kidnap her or something like that happens." Snow said sipping tea. Artie was with Shrek and the triplets getting Christmas stuff. He wondered if the wish he'd made on the Wish Globe came true. They were walking through the forest when he heard Shrek yell. "What's wrong?" he asked him. "It's the swamp. It's fixed! But how?" he told him. Artie smiled. "It must've been magic." he replied. Shrek then ran with the triplets to the castle. Fiona saw him run into the room out of breath. "Mama!" the triplets said. "What's up?" she asked him. "It's the house. It's fixed!" Shrek said smiling. Fiona then got excited at that. "But how did it get fixed? Artie must've done it." she replied to him smiling. Shrek was confused by that. "He used the Wish Globe to fix the house because he felt sorry that we were homeless!" she explained to him. .

Fiona then saw Snow, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Doris arrive at the swamp. "We came to help." Snow told Fiona as she opened her mouth and began to sing. The triplets giggled as Snow's animal friends came to her. "I guess they like that." Fiona told Shrek as they got to work cleaning the house. They were actually getting ready for Christmas Eve tomorrow but they were having the party tomorrow night. Donkey then came over later as Shrek, Fiona and the princesses were drinking cocoa along with Artie. "The place doesn't look too bad! You guys ready for tomorrow? It should be a night to remember like last year." he told them. Both Shrek and Fiona smiled at the memory of last year's Christmas Eve. "We're getting there Donkey." Shrek answered. Fiona saw Artie on his own and joined him. He looked sad. "Are you okay You look like Santa put coal in your stocking." she joked trying to make him crack a smile. "It's just... this is my first Christmas where people actually wanna spend it with me." he told her sadly.

"What do you mean Artie?" she asked worriedly. "When I was at Worchester, nobody wanted to spend Christmas with me, or send me presents or Christmas cards. Now that I have a family, I'm worried in case it happens again." he explained softly. She understood how he was feeling. "Don't worry Artie. It won't. Christmas is about family and you're part of it now. Besides Shrek knows how you feel because it was his first Christmas last year." Fiona reassured him. He smiled at her. "Thanks for making me feel... loved. Nobody ever did that at Worchester." he replied. She then joined Shrek and the others. Donkey was telling Snow and the others about last Christmas Eve. Fiona could hear them laugh out lod at the story.

"Yes that's what it's all about even if the family does drive you crazy." she thought as she listened and joined in with the laughter...


	5. Helping an Old Friend in Need

December is a Lonely Month 

Ch 5

Artie woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and walked half asleep into the kitchen. "Good morning Artie." Fiona said as she heard Shrek chuckle. He was outside cooking eggs and Eggo waffles on his BBQ grill.

He was wearing a chef's hat and an apron that said Kiss the Ogre Chef! On it. Artie smiled. He was also feeling worried because after the holidays, he'd be going to college. That frightened him.

He knew that the other kids wouldn't accept him and that was what truly worried him. He hid his worry in his eyes. "Here comes breakfast!" Shrek said walking inside with plates of eggs and waffles. "Mmm… thanks honey! These look great." Fiona told him as she kissed him. "You're welcome my sweet Hershey's. You're sweeter than Chocolate Kisses." He replied as she giggled. She then put worm syrup on the waffles. Artie laughed but sighed sadly.

"_You guys would be like me and Gwen if we ever dated but it's too late. Maybe one day I'll find my queen. Until then I can't fall in love with any other girl." _He thought as he ate.

Shrek then saw the babies blowing up frogs while playing in the mud. He felt relieved that they were no longer without a home. Fiona then put them into high chairs for breakfast. She giggled as they pulled on her ears gently as she gave them bottles of juice. Artie smiled. He remembered when he and Shrek first met, the ogre was worried about being a father but it looked like he was enjoying it now. He and Fiona had to go into the village to get food for the party. Artie was waiting as Fiona got the trolley for Wal Mart. He then saw somebody lying outside the store and was shocked.

It was Merlin. He looked drunk and not been washed for a few days. He had his hat out in front of him with coins in it. "Mr Merlin are you okay?" he asked him. "Do I look alright to you especially when you lose your house to a pair of cheating warlocks at poker. I've nowhere to go kid." he slurred at him. Artie felt sorry for him seeing as Merlin was now living on the streets. Shrek was shocked when Artie told him while they were shopping. While Fiona was getting the wine, he slipped outside and put Merlin into the onion carriage. He reeked of beer and his wizard robes were tattered. "Poor guy. Maybe we can help him." Shrek whispered to Artie as they got into the carriage. Fiona then joined them with the triplets after loading their groceries into the carriage. Merlin groaned as they arrived at the swamp. Artie and Shrek waited ubtil Fiona was in the house before getting Merlin out of the carriage and into the house. ... Merlin wondered what they were doing as they brought him into the outhouse.

"We're going to give you a shower. You could use one after sleeping rough the last few days. Besides Fiona won't let ya stay in the house if you don't." Shrek told him. Merlin smiled hours later as he came into the house washed and in clean clothes. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I would've done if you guys hadn't found me lying outside Wal Mart. I should've just came to you guys in the first place." he told them as he drank warm eggnog. He was feeling better than before but his glasses were broken and he couldn't see without them.

Fiona felt sorry for him after hearing what had happened. She could relate to his condition right now but he was sick and coughing a lot. He was worried. He didn't know if it was because he was getting old or just a bug. "I'm going to lie down, okay? I don't feel well." he said to Artie. The teen was worried because he could see the fear in Merlin's eyes. He had a feeling he'd get worse... He then heard him throw up. "My stomach. It hurts." he moaned gently. Artie was scared as he went to get Shrek. "I think he has liver poisoning. How much alcohol has he had since we found him?" he asked Artie. "I had a lot. I was depressed." Merlin answered softly as Fiona put a hot water bottle on his chest. "Thanks." he whispered as his eyes closed.

Fiona could tell Artie was worried. "He'll be fine after a few hour's rest." she told him. But Artie wasn't so sure she was right. Shrek then watched as he stayed by the older wizard's side. "I hope he doesn't eet worse for Artie's sake." he muttered as he left to get ready for the party...

Artie could hear the sounds as guests started to arrive. He didn't feel like in a party mood anyway, not when his friend was in grave danger.

Shrek then walked into the room carrying a goblet of mulled wine and handed it to Artie. "Thanks man. I needed that. I'm just worried for Merlin. He was the only one that cared about me at Worchester." he told him softly. Shrek understood how he felt. "Come join the party. It might take your mind off things." he said gently. Artie nodded as he followed him into the living room...


	6. Not Right

December is a Lonely Month 

Ch 6

Artie felt himself being shook awake and opened his eyes. He saw Fiona by his side. "What's going on? It's four in the morning." He said yawning. "I have something to tell you. It's Merlin." She told him. Artie woke up at once at that.

"What about him? Is he okay?" the teen asked scared. Fiona looked into his green eyes before going on. "He's not in good shape. The doctors came and decided to put him… in a home." She replied softly. Artie was finding this hard to take. "But why put him in a home?" he asked her quietly. "He has liver problems and Diabetes, the bad kind. I know it's hard to take but he'll be fine there. He won't be alone." She answered gently.

He watched as she left the room. He was feeling angry and upset as he saw the Wish Globe on the bedside table. There was only a little dust left in it. "_I know there's only some left but I have to do this. Fiona and the others may be angry later at me but Merlin was the only one who understood me. He was like a friend and a father to me. This has to be done."_ He thought as he looked at it.

"I wish… that Merlin wasn't seriously ill and not in an old person's home left to rot." He said softly as a small tear fell down his face. It shimmered for the last time and a final blast of magic shot out of it and faded. The room then filled with light as Merlin appeared. "Artie what did you do? I feel… really good!" he told him hugging him. "I used this." He replied showing the elderly wizard the Wish Globe. He smiled at Artie.

"You used a Wish Globe to do it, didn't you? Very clever. But how did all the dust get used up so fast?" Merlin replied smiling. "I used it twice, once to have Shrek and Fiona's house rebuilt after it was destroyed by a blizzard and the second time to heal you. Fiona used it to bring back her father King Harold." Artie explained. "I see that you used it for unselfish reasons. Many people misuse Wish Globes for their own selfish gains but many use it to make people they care about happy or help them like you did. I see I taught you well in my classes" Merlin told him. Fiona woke up later to see Artie sitting by the Christmas tree with Merlin.

"How did he get here and how is he better than eariler?" she asked confused. "I used the last of the Wish Globe's magic to do it. I couldn't let somebody like him rot in a home." Artie told her. . She understood. But Charming was watching. He knew how to refill it and could use it to make his dream of being King come true.

"All I need to do is to take the Wish Globe and then fill it with magic. Then I can rule and make Shrek's life a misery!" he thought as he watched then together. He then snuck in and grabbed the Wish Globe when nobody especially Artie was looking. He laughed evilly as he ran into the forest away from the swamp.

"Soon I'll charge it and then the fun will start!" he told himself as he got back to his mother's factory. It'd been abandoned after she'd left but Charming had nowhere to go so he called it home. He then pulled out his late mother's wand and brought it towards the Wish Globe. The star then glowed with magic and it went inside of the globe. Charming watched with glee but knew he had to wait. "Ruling the kingdom and bringing pain to Fiona and her family is the best Christmas present ever!" he yelled to himself. Meanwhile in the swamp Fiona was cooking the turkey for the Christmas feast. Artie was trying to learn how to skate board outside but was having trouble. "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Shrek said helping him up. The triplets were dressed in hockey gear playing some sort of hockey with rocks. "What're they playing and won't they get hurt?" Artie asked curiously.

"They're playing Ogre Ball which is like hockey only with a little fighting. Snowgre and I sort of taught the triplets how to play. They won't get hurt much because they're wearing safety stuff." he answered but ducked as a rock puck came shooting their way but missed it. Shrek stared at his two sons. "Just be careful when doing slap shots like that. You nearly hurt Daddy." he told them. "Sorry Dada." they replied hugging him. Artie smiled at that. It was cute to see him like that "I've got an idea. I'll make him and Fiona not in Love. That would hurt him more than trying to slay him!" Charming thought as he watched Shrek and his family together. "I wish that Shrek and Fiona were broken up." he said softly to the Wish Globe. It shimmered and a blast of magic shot out. "Mama!" Shrek heard the triplets scream as Fiona vanished in a haze of magical energy. "Fiona! No!" he yelled.

Artie then felt all memories of Fiona ever being married to Shrek fading from his mind. "Artie don't you remember where Fiona went?" he asked the teen. "No dude. She's in the tower remember?" Artie answered. Shrek was freaked by that. "Something isn't right." he thought but Merlin could tell what had happened and he didn't think Charming messing with True Love was funny. "I'll take care of him myself and get the Wish Globe back, then I'll use it to get Fiona back for you." he thought... .


	7. Setting Things Right

December is a Lonely Month 

Ch 7

Shrek didn't feel like getting up the next morning. He was feeling depressed and angry at the same time. Charming had taken Fiona, the only thing in his world that mattered besides the triplets. "_I miss ya Fiona. I'm the only one who still remembers you after Charming wished you were never my wife." _He thought as he saw the triplets crawl into his arms for a hug. They looked upset.

"Let me guess you miss Mommy? Charming took Mommy away and I'm not sure if I can get her back this time." He told them with tears in his eyes. Merlin saw that and felt sorry for him. He then vanished from sight. He appeared in the Fairy Godmother's factory. Charming was still asleep. "Good. I wish the Wish Globe was in my hands." He whispered.

He smiled as it appeared in his hand. "Now to set things right again. I wish Fiona was Shrek's wife again." He told it. He watched as it shimmered and a blast of magic shot out of it. Merlin then broke the Wish Globe so that nobody could misuse it to hurt someone he cared about. He then cracked his knuckles and magic shot out dressing Charming in a tutu and make up and lipstick on him.

He laughed as he vanished back to the swamp. Shrek then saw the triplets run into the room excitedly. Artie followed them. "Come quick! Someone you care about is back." he told him as somebody walked in. "Hey honey miss me?" Fiona said. He got out of bed and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're back! I felt so alone without you. I was the only one who remembered you when Charming... wished you away." he said crying. Fiona hugged him, soothing him with her voice. Artie was surprised. He'd never seen Shrek cry before. "I think we need some alone time right now. Artie can you look after the kids for a while?" Fiona asked him. "Sure. Have fun together." he told her leaving the room.

"Come on honey let's take a soothing hot mud bath. It'll help you feel better." Fiona told him kissing him. He then perked up at that as he changed into his swimming trunks. They laughed as they ran outside. Artie watched as the triplets started playing Ogre Ball in the house. "Guys stop it! I think you're gonna end up breaking something." he told them but they weren't listening. He then heard a vase break. Fiona heard that and was worried. "Let Artie handle it." Shrek said kissing Fiona on the lips.

Charming wasn't happy when he woke up and saw he was dressed like a girl and that the Wish Globe was broken. "Somebody'll pay for this!" he yelled as he changed into his red leotard and headed for the swamp. He had an idea for revenge. Artie had put the triplets down for a nap and had fallen asleep himself when Charming snuck in. He grabbed the triplets and put them in a burlap sack. He cackled softly as he went back to his mother's factory. He was making a special potion to turn the bavies human and raise them as his own and turn them against their parents. "This'll rock!" he laughed as the potion was complete...


	8. The Right Choice

December is a Lonely Month 

Ch 8

Merlin was nervous as he saw Charming approach the swamp. "_What's he doing here? He must be up to something. I'd better warn Shrek and Fiona of this." _He thought as he went back into the swamp.

Shrek was in bed with the triplets in his arms asleep. Fiona had gone to Far, Far Away with Snow and her princess friends. He smiled as he watched the triplets sleep in peace. He then saw Merlin come in softly. "What's going on?" he whispered. "Charming is nearby. You've got to be careful, okay? I've a feeling he's after you or… the triplets." He told Shrek. His blood ran cold at Merlin's words. He then wrapped his arms around the triplets to protect them.

"Don't worry. Daddy won't let that vreep hurt you. You guys are very precious to me and Mommy." Shrek said to them softly. Charming cackled as he kicked down the bedroom door. "Merlin take the babies and get out of here until I take care of Charming, okay?" he told the elderly wizard. He nodded as the ogre handed the triplets to him. "I understand. I'll make sure they're safe. Go get that vain, blond haired loser." Merlin said as he vanished. "Where're they?" Charming asked waving his sword around as a threat. "They're not here. Sorry Charming but I'm not afraid of you." Shrek told him.

He laughed at him. "You will. What if I told you your wife and her friends are in my clutches right now?" Charming replied smiling. He knew Fiona was Shrek's other weakness besides his babies. He saw worry in the ogre's eyes. "I know you're freaking out like when you protected Artie from getting beheaded by me. But… if you hand your brats over to me, I might just let them go." He told him laughing. Shrek growled at that. He couldn't believe he was being made to choose between his wife or his kids. "I won't hand them over to you. I have a feeling you wanna hurt them." he told him. "Maybe. But maybe I want to turn them against you and Fiona." Charming replied laughing. Merlin saw the agony in Shrek's eyes as Charming vanished. "I'm proud of you. You managed to save those you care about." he told him.

"Yes I did but now Fiona's in danger because of my choice. I'm worried for her." Shrek replied sadly as the triplets played with his ears. He hugged them as they went back into the bedroom. He'd fixed the door. "It's okay sweeties. I'll get Mommy back, you'll see." he said as the triplets nuxxled him gently. "Thanks guys for youe support." he said softly. Meanwhile Fiona and the others were in a dubfeon cell in Far, Far Away. Snow could tell Fiona was worried. "I'm just worried in case... Charming did take the triplets," she said softly to her. "Don't worry. I'm sure Shrek will protect them. He is pretty strong." Cinderella replied. "I know but he would do anything to save me and Charming knows that." Fiona told them. Snow understood as Fiona fell asleep in her arms. Artie could tell how much his friends were hurting so much at the minute.

He knew Shrek had made the right choice by not giving the triplets to Charming but he knew this would put Fiona in grave danger. "I'm so sorry he's hurting you by putting you through this." he thought as he fell asleep in the living room...


	9. One in a Million

December is a Lonely Month 

Ch 9

Fiona then woke up early and cracked her knuckles. Snow smiled at her. "What're you going to do?" she asked her. "I'm going to get us out of here, okay Snow?" she told her.

She watched as the black haired princess woke up her friends. "What's going on?" Sleeping Beauty asked her. "Fiona's gonna bust us out of here!" she told them. Cinderella gasped at that but Lillian smiled. She knew her daughter could do it.

"_I've got to try this for my friends sake's but also my husband's. Who knows what Charming could be doing to him and my children?"_ Fiona thought as she cleared her mind and prepared to kick.

After she did that, the wall begab to crack and break. The princesses just gasped in shock at that. "Come on! Let's go kick Charming's butt." She urged her friends. They then followed her through the huge hole in the wall she'd made. Charming had been informed of this when he came back and was angry.

"No matter. I'll take care of them when they're all together. Let's see how Fiona dea;s when her husband screams in pain at my mercy along with her empowered friends!" he told a few guards. Fiona watched as the other girls followed her and Lillian to the swamp. Merlin smiled as he saw them enter the house quietly. Snow saw Artie asleep on the couch. "That's good. They're still here." she told them as Fiona came into the bedroom.

She then saw her husband asleep with her babies in his arms secure. "I'm glad you're safe. I was really worried about you. I thought Charming had taken them but I guess you kept them safe." she said kissing him. He smiled in his sleep. She walked out of there quietly so he wouldn't wake them up. Lillian smiled as the other princesses fell asleep on the floor. "How're they?" she whispered to her. "They're fine. They're asleep in Daddy's arms." Fiona answered her. Lillian smiled at that. "You should rest honey. Go be with your family." she told her. "What about you guys?" she asked her. "We'll be fine." Lillian answered her.

"Thanks Mom." she replied as she went back into the bedroom. She changed into a night gown and climbed into bed beside her husband and children. Shrek felt somebody beside him and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Fiona lying beside him. "Welcome back honey. I was so worried about you. How did you get away?" he said to her as he hugged her. "I'll tekk you later. Let's just sleep." she replied kissing him on the lips. He closed his eyes in peace knowing that the woman he cherished above everything was back with him. He would give up everything he had, even the swamp to keep her by his side.

They awoke later to the smell of eggs sizzling in a frying pan. They geard the babies laugh from the kitchen. "I guess we'd better get up." Shrek said to Fiona as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Okay I'm coming." Fiona said yawning as she got out of bed with him. They then walked into the living room where they were met with the aroma of breakfast. "Good morning star shines." Lillian said as they sat down. Snow smiled at them. She and the other girls wished that one day they'd meet a man who'd treat them the way they'd want, not because they looked like fashion dolls. But then they heard laughter as somebody walked into the house. It was Rapunzel.

"What're you doing here? Get out now!" Fiona said through clenched teeth as she struck a karate stance. "I don't want to ruin this touching scene but I have to. I can't believe we were friends!" she yelled as she shot magic at Fiona. Shrek watched as she sank to her knees in agony. "What did you do to her?" he yelled. The triplets were crying as they tried waking up their mother. She cackled as she faded. Snow and the other girls crowded around Fiona. "That bitching beauty queen! She hurt Fiona for no reason." Doris yelled. Lillian then saw her eyes open slowly. "Don't worry guys. I'll... be back on my feet soon enough." Fiona told them weakly. Shrek heard her cough.

"She put a spell on you that made you sick. We've got to cure you before you get worse. I don't want you... to get worse like Dad did." he told her with tears in his eyes. "Don't worry I won't." she replied to him softly. Lillian, Cinderella and Doris left to find Eapunzel but Snow stayed by Fiona's side. "Don't worry Fiona I'm sure they'll find her and kick her butt." Snow said to her. Fiona smiled at that as her body shivered in fear. She could tell Shrek was worried in case this thing made her very ill like her father the late King Harold and she left him. He hoped that Lillian and the others would find a cure to help her.

"Don't worry honey. I'll be fine. I won't get sick like Dad did. I'll be fine, you see." Fiona reassured him. He smiled at her as he watched her fall asleep. He stroked her hair. He sighed as the triplets hugged her sleeping form. "You're worried about what'll happen if she does go, aren't you?" Snow asked him. "Yes I am because nobody else could replace her. She was the first one who... liked me for who I am. If she goes, then my heart will be broken forever and I don't think it'll heal if it happened." he explained softly. Snow understood as she touched his shoulder. "I understand how you feel. Fiona's like special to you. I understand that you'd be upset and angry if she did leave." she replied gently.

Rapunzel cackled as Lillian, Doris and Cinderella barged in on her and Charming. "What do you want?" she snapped at them. "We want to help Fiona after you made her sick! You're as big a loser as Charming. Tell us and we might not turn you in to the guards." Lillian said striking a karate pose. "Never! Once she's gone, her husband will lose his courage and never bother Charming or me again. Then we'll rule the kingdom forever and nothing you and your friends can do to stop it!" she snapped at her. Doris then saw Cinderella pin Rapunzel to the wall. Lillian thn found a staff with a thunder bolt tip. "You can't take that! You'll ruin everything!" Rapunzel yelled in fury as they left...


	10. Trying to Heal a Friend

December is a Lonely Month 

Ch 10

Fiona then saw Snow still by her side. She was feeling strange as she stroked Fiona's red hair and braid. "_I want to tell you how much I like you but you'd probably think I'm gross or something"_ she thought as she hugged her.

Fiona opened her eyes. "It's okay Snow. I know you like me. I love you too but I have to keep it a secret from the other princesses and my Mom. Besides if I told Shrek, he wouldn't mind." She told her as she held her hand.

They then saw Lillian and the other princesses arrive with the staff. "What's that?" Fiona asked them. "It could heal you. We went to Rapunzel and Charming's lair and found it." Cinderella told her. Snow smiled at them as she watched the staff glow and it hit Fiona's body. She then felt better.

"Thanks guys." Fiona said to them. She then saw Snow walk out of the room and grabbed her hand. "I need to tell you something. Snow and I… We're in a relationship." Fiona told them. The other princesses gasped but Shrek smiled. He approved his wife's decision even if her friends didn't understand.

"I'm happy for you honey." Lillian told her as she hugged them. Charming was disgusted but had an idea. "Love has made her weak, off guard. I can use this to my upper hand." He told Rapunzel. She cackled at her husband's plan.

"I can't wait until we get our revenge!" she told him. Shrek smiled as he held Fiona's hand. He knew she was getting pressure from her other friends because of this. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll come to their senses." he reassured her gently as they kissed.

But then Rapunzel showed up and took Fiona. "What're you doing?" Fiona yelled. Shrek watched as she disappeared. He sank to his knees in agony. Lillian and the other princesses were shocked by what Rapunzel had done. "Don't worry. We'll get her back." Snow told him reassuringly. But in her and Charming's lair Rapunzel had chained Fiona to a wall. "What is this all about?" Fiona asked angrily. "My husband Charming wants to be King so bad but you and your husband always get in our way so... we're taking you hostage but if they don't listen to us... then we'll simply have to hurt you." she answered. Fiona was shocked by that. She knew Rapunzel was like this when they were kids but she was worse now.

"You won't get away with this! Shrek and the others will find me and kick both you and Charming's butts!" Fiona yelled angrily. Charming cackled at that as he joined Rapunzel and kissed her. Fiona was about to throw up at that. "I don't think your husband will help" Charming said in a voice dripping with fake sweetness. "Why not?" Fiona asked darkly. "Let's just say he's not feeling too good!" he cackled. Fiona was worried but was getting angry. She had to get back to the castle fast to help her True Love before it was too late. But in the castle but the spell had already started as Lillian saw her son in law lying on the floor. His skin was pale white and his head was very hot. "We'd better find Fiona! She could help him." she told the other princesses as she wrapped him in blankets and laid his head on a pillow. . Snow was worried as she knelt by his side.

"I'll stay with him while you guys get Fiona. You don't need me." she told them. Lillian and the others went off on their way. "Why're you trying to help me? Fiona would kill you if she knew you're with me." he said weakly. "Don't worry she won't. We're friends anyway. She'll understand." Snow replied softly as he closed his eyes to sleep. Fiona gasped in shock at how sick Shrek was in a crystal ball. "Please don't let him die!" she whispered to herself. Charming could see the pain in her eyes.

"If I become King, he might get better." Charming told her smiling. Rapunzel then followed him into another room. Snow knew how much Fiona cared for Shrek. "Don't croak, okay? Fiona would be heart broken if you did." she whispered to him. Puss had followed the princesses to Charming's lair. He was mucho furious that Shrek was sick. He wanted to get Charming back for hurting his amigo...


	11. Secrets

December is a Lonely Month 

Ch 11

Puss then saw Charming as he broke into Charming and Rapunzel's lair. Fiona was feeling angry at both Charming and Rapunzel for hurting her husband. "_Wait until I get my hands on them! They'll be begging me to stop smacking them around."_ She thought as she was still chained to the wall.

But then she saw the wall crack as her Mom head butted her way into the lair. She then saw Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Doris run into the lair past her. "Guys what're you doing here? Where's Snow?" Fiona asked as Cinderella used her slipper to cut through the ropes freeing her.

"We came to rescue you. Snow is at the castle with your husband. She insisted on it." Doris answered as they escaped through the crack. Snow had moved Shrek into a bed in a room in the castle. She hoped that Lillian and the others would come back soon.

Fiona then ran into the throne room when she and the others got back to the castle. "Hey Snow. How's my husband?" she asked her. "He's worse but I'm whipping up a potion that might help him. I'm going to the kitchen to mix it up." She answered her gently.

Fiona then went upstairs to the room where her husband was. "Hey honey how're you? I was worried about you when Charming and Rapunzel captured me." She asked as she touched his face. "Not great. I feel bad. I'm… afraid." He answered her coughing slightly. "Don't worry honey. Mom and the others are working on something to help." Fiona told him smiling. She then saw Artie with the triplets in his arms. They wanted to be with Daddy. "Hey there my sweeties. I wanna hug you but I'm not very well and I don't want you cuties to get sick too." he told them as Fiona cuddled them.

"Hey you feeling better?" Artie asked Shrek gently. "Not really. I need you to look after the kids for me until I get better, okay?" he answered the teen.

Fiona then smiled softly at Shrek as she left the room. Lillian and the other princesses were in the royal kitchen making hat looked like gazspacho but with herbs in it. "Will this work?" Fiona asked Snow White. "It will. Trust me." she answered her. Lillian then saw Fiona add something into it. It was a weed rat. "You said we had to add something personal to it that relates to the sick person." Snow told her. Fiona then watched as Doris poured it into a goblet. "Thanks guys. I can always count on you guys." she told them as she went to the room her husband was resting in. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey honey I brought you something to drink. It'll make you feel better." she said as he sat up. He then drank it. He began to feel better. "Thanks honey. We need to take care of both Charming and Rapunzel before they do any damage to people we care about." he said. "Don't worry we will once your strength returns and you're fully better." she replied to him as he lay back in bed. Snow smiled as she saw Fiona join her. "How is he?" she asked her. "He's feeling better." Fiona answered. But then Snow kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" Fiona asked surprised. "I'm sorry. It's just I like you." she replied blushing. "It's okay. I like you too. But we've got to keep this a secret from the others. They wouldn't understand." Fiona replied as she kissed her back. But they were unaware that Rapunzel had seen that and smiled. "I've got something I can use against Fiona to shame her! Wait until the kingdom hears." she thought as she ran off from the castle.

Lillian and the others then saw Rapunzel appear in front of them. "What do you want?" Lillian asked angrily. "Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you guys this time. I've got something that might shock you about your only daughter." she told her. "What do you mean?" Doris asked curiously. "Fiona... and Snow like each other. I saw them kiss each other." she answered them. Doris and the other girls gasped at that. Fiona then saw them go quiet as she and Snow walked into the room. "What's up with you guys? Why're you guys quiet?" she asked them.

"We know about you and Snow liking each other." Cinderella said to her. "How do you know about that? We didn't tell you guys!" Snow said angrily. "Rapunzel told us. Is it really true? Do you like each other, maybe even love each other?" Lillian asked them. "So what if it is? You guys shouldn't judge us!" Fiona heard Snow say as she ran off into another room. Fiona then followed her into the room. Snow was curled up in a ball with her long black hair falling around her arms and head. "Don't worry Snow. It'll be okay. I promise. I don't care what others think or say about this. Besides my husband will understand." she told her gently. "But the kingdom will disown us as princesses. Being a princess is the only thing I have left." she told her through tears. "No it's not. I stopped becoming a princess long ago after I took Love's True Form and married Shrek and I'm doing good for myself." Fiona explained softly. Snow smiled as she lifted her head up to look at her ogre friend.

"Thank you Fiona. I wish... there were more women like you in the kingdom who are brave, wise and don't care about thir appearance. I have a long way to go before I'll be fully like that, Maybe I should go." Snow replied softly kissing her. Fiona watched as she walked out of the room. Fiona then joined Shrek. He smiled warmly at her. "Hey honey. I heard what happened. I still love you and accept ya. I don't care if you like girls." he told her kissing her. She felt better. But in the middle of the night, they were woken up by Lillian. "What's wrong Mom?" Fiona asked sleepily.

"It's Snow. She's missing." she answered. Fiona woke up at once when she heard that. Lillian and the other princesses were feeling guilty as Fiona walked into the ball room. "We're... sorry, okay? We never meant to hurt you or Snow's feelings. When Rapunzel told us, we were pretty shocked. We should've supported you." Doris told her. "It's okay guys I forgive you but let's find Snow." she told them hugging them, filling them with inner strength and the empowerment that helped them kick butt...


	12. Spelled

December is a Lonely Month 

Ch 12

Snow shivered in fear as she opened her eyes. "What's going on? Why was I kidnapped?" she asked herself as she struggled against the chains that held her.

She then heard somebody cackle as she appeared. "Hello Snow. Miss me?" she asked stepping out of the shadows. It was Rapunzel. She had something in her hand. It was an orb full of magic. It shot out of it and hit Snow. She felt weird. "_What's going on? I feel so weird. I… feel so sleepy."_ She thought as her eyes were heavy. They then glowed and they heard her scream in agony.

"Yes it's working!" Rapunzel screamed in delight. Charming then joined her. "I see everything's going to plan. What does that spell do anyway?" he told her. "Yes it is. It turns anyone affected by it evil and obey us. We can use her to hurt Fiona and the others." She told him.

"Go after Fiona and the others and hurt them, make them suffer." Charming told Snow. She nodded as she ran off at the speed of light. Rapunzel smiled as they saw this… Fiona and the others were eating breakfast in the dining room when they saw Snow burst in. "You're okay! I was so worried about you." Fiona said hugging her. Snow smiled evilly. "So did I!" she yelled as she shot blasts of magic out of her slender hands and Fiona hit the wall on her back. Lillian and the others were concerned.

"What's up with you Snow? Don't you remember? We're friends." Fiona told her calmly. She then saw Snow's eyes glow. Lillian and the other princesses surrounded both Fiona and Snow. "Wait guys! A spell's on her! That's why she's trying to hurt me." Fiona told them calmly. The others gasped at that. "What kind of spell?" Lillian asked Fiona. "I think it's to hurt us that Rapunzel and Charming must have cast. We've gotta break it! Snow doesn't know what she's doing!" Fiona answered as she looked into Snow's eyes.

Her soul was locked up like in a cell. "Snow if you can hear me, you have to fight the dark magic that's making you do this. I know you don't wanna hurt us especially me after we kissed." Fiona pleaded to Snow's inner self. "I want to Fiona but I can't. I'm not strong enough to!" she said to herself as she curled up in a ball. Lillian then heard cackling as Charming and Rapunzel appeared. "Good Snow. Finish her off." Charming told her as Snow wrapped a hand around Fiona's neck but then she clutched her head and dropped to her knees in agony.

"What're you doing? Get up and destroy her!" Rapunzel ordered but she wasn't listening to her. The princesses then saw something slip out of Snow. It was a shadow monster. Charming growled as it exploded. "Thanks for helping me before it was too late." Snow said to Fiona kissing her on the lips. Charming was disgusted by that. Fiona then saw her back away and run off but she ran after her.

"Please Snow. Come back!" Fiona yelled but Snow had vanished. Lillian and the other princesses then caught up with Fiona. "Are you okay honey?" Lillian asked. Fiona shook her head sadly as she caught her breath. "No. Snow ran off even though I knew she wouldn't hurt us even though she was under a spell." Fiona answered sadly as they went back inside.

Snow was hiding in a tree beside the castle. "I'm sorry but I can't go back to you no matter if my heart desires it because I have a feeling the others wouldn't forgive me. One day we'll be together. I promise." she whispered. She watched as Fiona opened the window. "Is anybody there?" she asked quietly but nobody replied. She closed the windows sighing sadly.

Shrek noticed Fiona was very quiet in bed that night. He heard her sobbing. "Hey honey she'll come back. Maybe she just needs to forgive herself. I know you and the others already have." he reassured her gently wrapping his arms around her. She then fell asleep in his arms. He wished he could help but then saw Snow come in through the window. "What're you doing here?" he whispered to her. "I decided to come back for Fiona's sake. I know she's upset and I want to make it better." she told him. Fiona then opened her eyes at that and saw Snow. "You came back!" she yelled hugging her tightly...


	13. True Love's Kiss

December is a Lonely Month 

Ch 13

Charming sighed angrily as he sipped a Fuzzy Navel in the Poison Apple Pub. He was sitting alone at a table wearing a hooded cloak so the others there wouldn't pound him to death.

He then saw somebody approach him. It was an ogre in a suit of purple armour. He looked like Shrek but wasn't like him. It was Mariott, Shrek's father. He was the leader of the Ogre Protection Unit, a group trying to keep the bad image their race got from humans and other fairy tale creatures. "Are you Prince Charming? I want to help you destroy my son." He growled softly so nobody else in the bar could hear.

"Yes I am. But why would you want to destroy him?" Charming answered curious. "It's because of him that ogres aren't feared anymore! They try to befriend us." Mariott explained. Mabel watched as Mariott threw some coins onto the table. "_I feel sorry for whoever's with him. Mariott's nothing but bad news."_ She thought as she cleaned some glasses with a cloth.

Charming watched as Mariott brewed a potion in his lair. He added a drop of dew from a black flower. "What're you gonna do with this?" he asked him. "Once my son drinks it, he'll fall into a sleep which if we're lucky, he might never wake up from!" Mariott cackled as he put it into a vial. He then vanished off into the night with Charming, the vial in hand.

But in his and Fiona's room back at the swamp, Shrek was suffering from nightmares of losing Fiona and the babies but akso of the past. Fiona could tell something was up with him but didn't ask. Marriott cackled as he left the vial on his son's bedside table. "Why did you do that for?" Charming asked worriedly. "You'll see." he answered as they left before getting caught. Shrek woke up with sweat dripping down his face. He saw a vial on the bedside table.

He opened and drank it. Fiona then woke up and saw him convulse in spasms and hit the pillow. She was freaked by that. "Honey are you okay?" she asked scared. She felt his pulse. He was still alive but asleep. "I'd better get help." she thought as she dragged him into the onion carriage and set off for Far, Far Away. Lillian was surprised to see Fiona with Shrek. "Something's wrong with him. He drank something and it made him go into spasms. I'm worried." she told her.

Fiona then handed her the vial. Merlin then appeared. "Artie told me what happened. I wanted to help out." he said to her as he examined the bottle. He sighed gravely. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked him. "It was a sleeper potion. One that sends the drinker into eternal sleep." he answered her softly.

"But how do we reverse it?" Fiona asked him. "I'm not sure." he answered. Mariott laughed as he watched them. "I'm happy they're upset. They're unaware that True Love can reverse it." he said to Charming. "You mean like a kiss?" Charming asked him. "Yes but don't let Fiona know that or my plan will be ruined!" he answered. Charming then watched as Artie put a blanket over Shrek's body. "I hope he gets cured soon." he thought as he joined Fiona. Merlin was consulting a spell book. "I might have something that might be of use to you." he told them. "What do you mean?" Artie asked him.

"The only way to cure it is Love." he answered. Fiona and the others were confused by this. "It means the bond you and Shrek share can do it but it needs a symbol to do it like a kiss." hetold them. Fiona then got it. Charming then saw Mariott break into the room. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." he said smiling. "Who're you?" Artie asked nervously. "I'm Mariott Shrek's father and leader of the Ogre Protection Unit." he answered. Merlin gasped at that in shock.

"You know him?" Snow asked him. "Yes. He's a leader of a crazed group of ogres who want their kind to have the bad image and be feared by others and humans. He hates Shrek who is his son because he has a good heart. He's the one that planted that sleeper potion in your room." he explained to Fiona. She understood as she struck a karate pose. "I won't let you stop me from helping my husband!" she yelled. Snow then began to fight him and knocked him out with some karate moves. "Thanks." Fiona told her as they kissed. Artie and Merlin were stunned by that. She then knelt down by her husband's side.

"I hope this works. I love you so much." she whispered kissing him. But nothing happened. "What's going on? Why isn't he waking up?" she asked Merlin. "You may be saying that but your heart is feeling for somebody else." he answered. She then looked at Snow. "You must choose between her or your husband, your True Love." he replied. Fiona looked at Snow, then looked at her husband. "I'm sorry Snow but I really love him more than you'll ever know." Fiona said softly. "It's okay Fi. You've gotta do what's right for you." she told her.

They watched as Fiona kissed Shrek on the lips. Suddenly his body glowed and his eyes began to open. "Fiona what's going on? Why are we here?" he asked her. "Your father Mariott put a sleep potion and it put you under it's spell. I had to use True Love to break it." she answered. He smiled as he hugged her.

"Thanks honey. I love you too." he said. Snow smiled sadly as she saw them together. "I guess you got him back. I'm happy for you." she thought as she walked off but Fiona ran after her and kissed her. "I still love you too, Even though Shrek and I are married, you and I can still have a relationship." she told her. Fiona then saw Snow hug her. "Thank you honey." she replied to her. Shrek smiled as he watched them...


End file.
